The Way It Goes
by LibbyKate
Summary: Just a one-shot about what I think would happen if Santana found out about Puck and Rachel. Rated T for language.


**So I would just like to thank my beautiful friend Manda (aka BabyJane14), for suggesting I put this up. You're amazing :) **

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it. If I did there would be a hell of a lot more Pucktana action!**

**Enjoy!**

Her eyes are burning and her chest feels heavy. It hurts to breathe…she has to get out of this fucking choir room. Now.

He sees her leave that just little bit too quickly. Sees her go without so much as a backward glance at Brittany, who is happily chatting with Artie. Sees her almost collide with the piano in her bid for freedom.

"Santana!"

She just keeps walking.

"Santana….wait….."

All of a sudden she stops, causing Puck to almost crash right into her. She whirls around to face him, chocolate eyes on fire and rage written all over her pretty face.

"What. The. Fuck?" she hisses. Puck stares blankly at her, he really has no idea what she is on about. She raises one arm to try and punch him in the chest, to try and make him feel just a little bit of the pain that's eating her. But he grabs her wrist, they've done enough play fighting over the years that he can almost see it coming. She twists and squirms, but he is stronger. She backs into a set of lockers. Looking everywhere but at him.

"San, what's wrong?"

"Fucking Berry?" she spits, almost knocking him down with the venom in her voice. He's taken aback by this. Theye both been guilty of sleeping around, he's not quite sure why this is so different. It's the way they work. They both know thay at the end of the day they come back to each other. It's like they have some invisible cord connecting them. It stretches enough for them to play their silly games, but sooner or later the pull is too great, the need is too strong and they end up back in each others arms.

"I thought….I just thought we were…." Her voice is almost whiny now, and god she hates herself for sounding so pathetic….."together…" That last part is whispered so quietly Puck can barely hear it. Her chest is heaving, trying to contain the sobs that threaten to erupt. She's trying so hard to hold it all in. After all, Santana Lopez doesn't cry.

He doesn't know what to do, doesn't know how to fix this. Normally a snarky comment and a quick fuck in the janitors closet would do it, but not now. Not today. This is bigger.

He's used to seeing her fired up. She's Latina after all, and hey, isn't he the one who is responsible for her bad mmods most of the time? But this is different. She's upset. Really upset, and he kinda hates himself for doing this to her.

He looks her right in the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that remind him of chocolate and puppy dogs (nit that he's ever tell her that sappy shit. Obviously.). "I'm sorry. I am. It meant nothing. She meant nothing. At all. I swear." He's rambling, and starting to sound desperate, but he doesnt care, he just needs her to believe this.

She can count the number of times he's said sorry to her on one hand. If her heart didn't feel so much like it was breaking, she would have almost found it funny. After all, Noah Puckeman doesn't really apologise.

"Really?" it comes out as a squeak.

"Really. Come on San, you know I always come back to you. Always."

She does. She's loved him from the moment she first laid eyes on him, 6 years old and playing with a dinsoaur army in his backyard, tiny mohawk and all. He's her Puck, always has been, and God help anyone who gets in the way.

She lets out the breath she doesn't realise she's been holding, and Puck sees her deflate, the fight gone out of her now.

So he kisses her. He tastes the salt of her tears, the hurt, the betrayal, thae candy flavoured lip gloss she is so fond of. He kisses her like its their first time. He kisses her eyelashes to make her tears go away. He kisses her neck, he kisses the spot behind her ear tht only he knows about. He kisses to make her pain go away, to make her understand that she's all he's ever wanted.

Her whole "Sex isn't dating" thing is flying around her head, but hey they are more than that. Sure, the sex is great. But when she said to Quinn she was dating Puck, she meant it. There was a lot more to in than just getting naked.

When he stops she is smiling. She is beautiful when she smiles. Puck tells her this a lot when they are alone, and she just laughs and tells him to stop reading fucking hallmark cards.

"Better?"

She sighs. She circles her arms round his neck, caressing his mohawk on the way. It was all she needed to hear. That she was his.

They both know they belong with each other. They are like 2 pieces of a puzzle, they just fit. And right her, in this moment, it's like they are the only 2 people on the planet. Foreheads touching, breathing in the scent of understanding, passion, lust and love.

Through the games, the lies, all the stupid shit they do, they always find their way back. Sooner or later they figure they will stop all the crap and be normal. But right now, they are content just to be with each other. Just like this.


End file.
